leagueoflegendsoficialfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Annie/Curiosidades
Desarrollo *'Annie' fue uno de los primeros 6 campeones en ser diseñado *'Annie' es el uno de los primeros 17 campeones en aparecer en el juego **Su primer concepto era de una adolescente oscura, luego se cambio al de una niña. *Las voces de Annie en Ingles son echas por Cristina Milizia. **También hace las voces de Amumu y la primera voz de Nunu *Las voces de Annie en Español Latino son echas por Liliana Barba. **También hace las voces de Riven **Anteriormente su voz la hacia Mariana Toledo *Las voces de Annie en Español de España son echas por Conchi López. **También hace las voces de Kayle, Tristana y el Tutorial *'Annie' es la primera campeona en tener 12 Skins, incluida la clásica. Ezreal y Miss Fortune actualmente tienen más Skins que ella. *'Annie' es la primera campeona temática de fuego. *'Annie' es la campeona humana más joven con 9 años. Tradiciones *Los nombres de Annie y Tibbers, respectivamente, provienen de la novia de un productor de juego de Riot Games Inc. y su osito de peluche favorito. *En el video de YouTube de Los becarios fundadores de LoL subido por Riot Games Channel, se demostró que el arte conceptual de Annie la representa con cabello verde y un diseño en general muy diferente. *Su nombre Annie se deriva del hebreo חַנָּה Ħannāh, del sustantivo semítico Ħannat "gracia", compartiendo la raíz ħ-n-n "ser amable". *Su titulo "La Hija de la Oscuridad" se derivan de: **El conflicto entre Annie y su madrastra Leanna parodia el tropiezo de la Malvada Madrastra, aunque los observadores podrían mostrarse empáticos con el rencor de Leanna en Annie, a quien Leanna culpó de la muerte del padre de su hija Daisy, Gregori. *Annie y Tibbers pueden hacer referencia al cuento popular de Ricitos de Oro y los tres osos. *Sus poderes de fuego y su ropa con temática de oso podrían haber sido inspirados por Frederica Tenjuin de Psyren. Historia *Antes de ANNIE: ORÍGENES se decía que ella provenía de las Tierras Voodoo *Anteriormente aparecía que tenia una amistad con Amumu, actualmente no hay campeones relacionados. *Los padres de Annie eran magos que se alejaron de la ciudad por la cacería de portadores de magia. *El ojo perdido de Tibbers se debió a un incidente en el que Annie perdió a su hermanastra, Daisy. *Su aspecto actual se debió a una familia adoptada desconocida que vivía alrededor de las regiones de la Montañas de Hierro de Noxus. Frases *Seleccionarla **¿Tú también quieres jugar?, sera divertido *Atacar **A verdad **No me obligues a hacerte daño **De Tin Marin De Do, te quemé ***Es una referencia a la canción infantil De Tin Marin De Do Pingüe ***Antes decía "¿Onta bebé?, aquí está. Fuego" siendo una referencia a Diego de la Era de Hielo ***En Ingles Annie dice: Eeny, meeny, miny, burn!, la cual es una referencia a una rima infantil estadounidense. **Vamos a contar hasta 5 ***Hace referencia a la pasiva de Piromanía, después de usar cuatro habilidades, el quinto uso aturdirá a un objetivo. **Es mi turno **Hora del Recreo **A que no pueden hacer esto **Esto es muy divertido **Sol solecito, quemense un poquito ***Es una referencia a la canción infantil Sol solecito, Luna lunera ***En Ingles Annie dice: Ashes, ashes, they all fall down, la cual es una referencia a una rima infantil estadounidense. *Bromas **Hueles a Quemado **¿Cual es tu animal favorito?, ¿El oso? ***El ingles la palabra "animal" esta mal dicho *Movimiento **¿Has visto mi oso Tibbers? **Por aquí **Date prisa **¿Ya llegamos? ***Es una frase que muchos niños usan cuando va a algún lado **Yo nunca juego con cerillos **Salto, saltito, saltote **Sal, sal, que te voy a encontrar ***Es una referencias a El mago de Oz. *Desafió **Te pego una niña pequeñita ***Puede estar haciendo referencia a la declaración de Drácula cuando fue derrotada por María, de 12 años, en Castlevania: Rondo of Blood. **Ja, no puedes venir a tomar el té con Tibbers **Lero lero candelero ***Es una canción de Jorge Velosa, pero también es una frase usada por varios niños para burlarse de algo. ***En Ingles Annie dice: ¡Soy de goma y tú... estás en llamas!, la cual es una rima infantil. *Tibbers **Ve por ellos Tibbers **¡Que te abrace el osito! **¡¡Tibbers!! **¡HE! Tibbers **Te encontré Skins Clásica *Su segundo Splash Art fue diseñado por Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa *Su Splash Art actual fue diseñado por Michal Ivan *Cuando Annie invoca a Tibbers, el peluche no desaparece de su mano *Su maleta tiene cabezas de un osos blancos *Tiene las uñas pintadas, pero en el Splash Art no se nota *En su anterior Splash Art se pueden ver múltiples juguetes, incluyendo la cabeza de Blitzcrank, a Corki el Barón Rojo y una galleta Poro Gótica *Su Splash Art actual fue diseñado por Sperasoft Studio *Como una de las cuatro Skins de la Edición para coleccionistas, solo se podía obtener a través de paquetes de Edición para coleccionistas digitales o minoristas. **Ella estaba disponible a través del paquete de Edición de coleccionista digital. **En un momento, iba a estar incluida para celebrar su actualización visual, junto con el hecho de que la Edición de coleccionista estaba desactualizada. Sin embargo, nunca sucedió. Como resultado, se convirtió en la primera Skin que se le negaría al público. *Su antiguo Splash Art chino podría haber influido en su actualización visual. *Su primer Splash Art es un recoloreado del Splash Art Clásico antiguo *Aunque su traje es diferente, su mochila es igual a la de su versión Clásica, solo con colores diferentes *En su Splash Art chino, se le puede ver en un cementerio cerca de un castillo, probablemente en una referencia a los mitos de Transilvania *Se pensaba usar un Splash Art en el que la cara de Annie era más siniestra *En su Splash Art no aparece Tibbers invocado *El color del fuego cambia a morado *Ella comparte la temática Gótica con Emumu y Orianna Gótica Caperucita Roja *Es una referencia a Caperucita Roja *En el Splash Art Tibbers es café y en el juego es gris oscuro *Su mochila cambia a una canasta, pero en el Splash Art parece un saco *Ella comparte la temática de Cuentos con El Warwick Feroz, Kog'Maw Oruga, Conde Vladimir, Shaco Sombrerero Loco/El Sombrerero Shaco y Annie en el País de las Maravillas En el País de las Maravillas *Es una referencia a Alicia en el País de las Maravillas **Annie está vestida como Alicia **Tibbers está vestido como el Conejo Blanco *Su mochila y aretes son la cara de Sonrriente *La Skin se creo con la petición de un usuario para que Tibbers tuviera un aspecto diferente *La Skin es clasificada Legendaria, pero tiene los efectos de habilidad de la Skin Básica, tampoco cuenta con un vuelta a base diferente. *Es su segunda Skin basada en un cuento *Ella comparte la temática de Cuentos con El Warwick Feroz, Kog'Maw Oruga, Conde Vladimir, Shaco Sombrerero Loco/El Sombrerero Shaco y Annie Caperucita Roja Reina de la promoción/Quinceañera *Su nombre en LAN/LAS "Quinceañera" hace referencia al concepto original de Annie, ya que originalmente se pensaba que fuera una adolescente de 15 años. *Ella comparte la temática con Amumu casi rey de la promoción/Amumu Casi Chambelán Fuego Escarchado *Su Splash Art actual fue diseñado por Kienan 'Knockwurst' Lafferty *Su maleta es un muñeco de nieves *Sus efectos de habilidades son azules **La W lanza copos de nieve *Annie originalmente iba a tener el pelo rubio *En el Splash Art cuando Annie usa magia para controlar el hielo puede ser referencia a Fairy Tail. Al Revés *El peluche es una muñeca con la forma de Annie *Ella lleva un Onesie de Tibbers **Es la primera Skin donde no lleva nada en la espalda *La ropa de Tibbers es de la Skin Básica *La muñeca se parece a Annabelle FrankenTibbers *Su Splash Art fue diseñado por Kienan 'Knockwurst' Lafferty *Es una referencia al Monstruo de Frankenstein *El diseño de Tibbers se basa en la encarnación más conocida de Boris Karloff del monstruo de Frankenstein, en lugar de la descripción del libro original. *El traje de Annie es una referencia a la Novia de Frankenstein *La cabeza de su mochila es la de FrankenTibbers *Es su tercera Skin basada en un cuento Panda/Osito Panda *Su Splash Art fue diseñado por Michelle Hoefener *Fue lanzada en el año de la serpiente del 2013 *Tibbers se parece mucho al Rey Panda de Sly Cooper, que lucha con Flame Kung-Fu ('Flame-Fu'). **De manera extraña y casualmente, este skin se lanzó cuatro días después de Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time, la entrada más reciente de la serie en ocho años. *En su vuelta a base convierte a Tibbers en un gran oso de peluche *Su mochila cambia por una bolsa con fuegos artificiales *Es su primera Skin con un vuelta a base diferente *Ella comparte la temática Panda con Teemo Panda/Teemo Osito Panda Amorosa/Cariñosita *Su Splash Art fue diseñado por Suke 'hugehugesword' Su *Ella se parece a Shirley Temple *Tibbers es una referencia a los Osos Amorosos/Ositos Cariñositos *Tibbers no perece amenazante, carece de dientes y garras *El Splash Art cuenta con más detalles que la Skin *La cara de Tibbers se parece a la de Pedobear *Se puede ver una estatua de Amumu detrás de Annie Hextech *Su Splash Art fue diseñado por Christian Fell *Es la primera Skin que necesita Gemas para comprarla *Ella hace referencia a BioShock con Tibbers como Big Daddy y Annie como Little Sister. *El fondo es Zaun *Su atuendo es similar al de Caitlyn *Es su primera Skin en cambiar tanto los efectos de habilidades como su vuelta a base *Lleva un guante similar al de Ezreal Supergaláctica *Su Splash Art fue diseñado por Mist XG *Es su segundo Skin basada en tecnología *Es la segunda Skin que no lleva mochila *A diferencia de la Skin Hextech sus efectos de habilidades se ven más futuristas *En su vuelta a base convierte el peluche de Tibbers en una maquina para regresar Relaciones *En la historia actual de Annie, el epíteto de Gregori se reduce a "el gris" y ahora a Amoline solo se le llama "una bruja". *Tibbers: Fue hecho a mano por la madre de Annie, con los míticos Shadow Bears como plantilla, y es el único recuerdo que ella tiene de ella. Ella lo usa como un foco para su piromancia para dar vida a Tibbers en lugar de la tradición anterior cuando él era solo un Oso de las Sombras a quien Annie misma cautivó. *La madrastra de Annie se llama Leeana y su hermanastra se llama Daisy al igual que la convocatoria de Ivern (En Ingles). Se desconoce si estos dos están relacionados o no. Categoría:Annie Categoría:Curiosidades